From Your Heart
by Kikuko Katsuki
Summary: X and Zero both want to get each other something for Christmas...but they find out they've both given up something very special to them in order to do so.


"From Your Heart"  
  
A Rockman X fic by Kikuko Katsuki  
  
X and Zero both want to get each other something for Christmas...but they find out they've both given up something very special to them in order to do so.  
  
******  
  
It was a typical Christmas Eve. Carolers were singing on the street corners, shop windows were glowing warmly from within, and a light snow fell, coating everything in delicate white. The scene was peaceful and relaxing...  
  
...that is, for anyone who wasn't a last-minute shopper.  
  
X, one of said last-minute shoppers, was at his wits' end. He'd been round to nearly all the shops that day, trying to find something for all of his friends. He'd even succeeded...mostly. There was still one gift he had to buy - he just couldn't figure out what to get, and it was driving him absolutely insane. Sighing deeply, he brushed a few snowflakes out of his hair and entered yet another tiny shop.  
  
The first thing that hit him was the smell; deep, exotic, and generally enticing. He thought he detected a faint hint of sandalwood incense in the staggeringly heady mix, and smiled - that was one of his favorite scents. It drew him further inside, leading him in a zigzag pattern through small tables stacked with items, to the very back of the shop. There, he poked around the items set up there, trying to find something that would be perfect for the last person on his list.  
  
Just when he was about ready to give up, something caught his eye. A wrought-metal hair clip, threads of silver and gold so carefully intertwined that they seemed to have been woven together, set with unusually pale sapphires that glowed from within, so clear and perfect were they. Awed at the remarkable craftsmanship, he lifted it carefully into his hands, admiring it - at least, until he got to the price tag. Then, his eyes widened in something akin to horror.  
  
'This is perfect,' he thought, 'but I know I don't have that much money on me. Hell, I don't have that much money period. There's got to be something I can do to get more, and fast...' Yet, he couldn't come up with anything as he stood with the clip in his hands. Only when he lowered it to the table did it strike him what he could do. "Of course," he said softly to himself. Carefully, he tucked the clip behind a pile of other items so it was hidden from view, and hurried from the shop.  
  
Quickly, he hurried back to headquarters, bolting into his room and reaching underneath his pillow, withdrawing a small velvet pouch. Opening it, he spilled its contents into his hand - several pure, glittering gems, any of which would fetch a fair price, but altogether they'd be sure to provide enough to buy that clip. Sighing, he ran the fingertips of his free hand over the cold jewels before putting them back into their pouch and once more returning to the chill outside air.  
  
It didn't take long for him to find someplace where he could sell the collection of gems, and sure enough, he had more than enough money to purchase the clip when he was done. Returning to the shop where he'd found the clip, he hurried to the back and reached back to where he'd hidden it - only to find it gone! Stunned, he withdrew his hand, feeling like he was going to cry. He'd found the absolute perfect gift, and now someone else had gone and bought it? This wasn't fair...  
  
"Excuse me, sir," a softly accented voice spoke up, and X turned. The petite girl who had been standing behind the counter was there, holding out one hand to him...with the clip in it. At his shocked look, she smiled. "I saw you looking at this, so I put it behind the counter for you when you left. I knew you would be back for it." She placed the clip in his hand with another smile, then beckoned for him to come up to the counter. Agreeably, he followed her up to the front and paid for the clip, which she tucked into a small, gaily-patterned gift box for him. "Please come again, sir," she said softly, and bowed to him as he left the shop, unable to believe his good fortune.  
  
By the time he got back to headquarters, it was nearly midnight, and he knew that he had to hurry in order to make it to Zero's room in time for the party that would be starting soon. Tucking the gift box into his pocket, he fled down the hallways, skidding to a halt in front of Zero's door at exactly two minutes before midnight. Trying to catch his breath, he put in the access code, waiting for the door to slide open. When it did, he ducked inside and let it close behind him; only then did he look around, blinking in surprise when he realized he was the only one here. "Um...hello? Zero? Where is everyone?" he called out.  
  
"Oh, good, you're here," Zero smiled, stepping out of the bathroom. His hair appeared to be tied back and mostly tucked under the silly-looking Santa hat he was wearing. Taking a few steps forward, he pulled X into a tight hug, nuzzling him lightly. "Merry Christmas, X," he murmured, giving the smaller Hunter a quick kiss before letting go of him. "Hang on a sec, need to get out your present," he said, opening one of the drawers in his desk and removing a small box. Gently, he placed it in X's hand. "Here...I hope you like it," he said softly.  
  
X just stared down at the box for a minute, then dug into his pocket and produced the gift he'd bought for Zero. "Merry Christmas, Zero," he said with a smile, and pressed the festively colored box into the blonde's hand. There followed a moment of silence, then Zero carefully opened his gift. He was unable to hide his shocked, saddened expression when he saw what it was. "X, I appreciate the thought, but..." he whispered.  
  
X's face fell. Had he gotten the wrong thing after all? "But...?"  
  
Slowly, Zero reached up and pulled off the hat. His hair wasn't tucked under it after all...it had been cut to the bottom of his neck, much too short to be able to use the hair clip. "I...didn't have enough money to buy you what I knew you really wanted...so I sold my hair," he admitted quietly, looking down at the floor.  
  
X stared at the box in his hand again. He had a sinking feeling as to what it was, and when he opened it, his suspicions were confirmed.  
  
Resting in a nest of tissue paper, there was a single jewel, the exact same shade as his eyes.  
  
~owari~  
  
(Author's notes: Yes, this was based off Gift of the Magi, before you ask. x.x;;;  
  
I just randomly felt like writing this, so I did. It's my first piece of X/Zero fluffiness and I'm rather proud of it. ^^ And hey, this just begged to be written - X/Zero is my OTP, after all, so what kind of fangirl would I be if I didn't write fluffiness between them? Hehe.  
  
Review please? ^^;; Hee...) 


End file.
